The present invention relates to a universal handsfree set seat on which various types of mobile phones can be placed. The dimension of the rest section of the handsfree set seat is adjustable according to the volume of the mobile phone. The handsfree set seat is able to receive and connect with various telecommunication peripheral equipment to enhance the usability of the mobile phone.
Various kinds of mobile phones have been more and more widely used. It is required nowadays that the mobile phone should have expanded functions and thus more and more related peripheral equipment have been developed, especially with respect to the handsfree set seats for mobile phones used in cars. Some shortcomings exist in such devices, as follows:
Referring to FIG. 1, because the profile, dimension and signal connecting socket of the mobile phone are varied with the types thereof, the car-used handsfree set seat for the mobile phone is made with various patterns according to the type of the mobile phone, for snugly fitting the mobile phone thereon. This increases the manufacturing cost of manufacturers and leads to storage load of distributors.